Ren's Last Chance
by Ayukazi With Kitty
Summary: ((This is my first Skip Beat! story, don't hate me.)) Neither Kyoko nor Ren will admit they love eachother. They have no idea that behind the scenes, there's some one pulling strings. Is this mystery person or persons helping or sabotaging Ren and Kyoko's love story? And if they are helping, what is their game? Will Ren and Kyoko fall in love before it's to late? RenXKyoko
1. First Kiss

**Hey, so I decided to write a one shot for Skip-Beat! I won't complete it yet and I'll let all of you decide if I should continue it! Tell me in your reviews if I should continue this story as soon as I finish one of my Naruto fictions. Thank you! And just so you all out there who are caught up know… I'm still on chapter 52 TT^TT. Enjoy and don't ruin shit for me, please! It could mean the death of this story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Skip-Beat! If I did no one would like it!**

**~Kyoko~**

I just couldn't believe it. Could Moko-chan be right? Could Ren Tsuruga truly be in love with me? It would make sense. We were getting along just fine until I was in Sho's PV. And the way he had been staring at me with those gentle eyes and that sincere smile. Could it actually be possible? Was it true? He seemed almost jealous when he found out I was in Sho's PV. Was Kanae right? No. It couldn't be. There's no way Ren would (or could for that matter) be in love for me. He's twenty and I'm sixteen. Hell, I'm still a high school student! Isn't it illegal for someone his age to even touch someone my age? It couldn't be possible. I don't think a four year gap would work between us. It' would just be… wrong… Wouldn't it? But still… I can't help wondering if Kanae is right.

"Onee-chaaaan." Maria groaned up to me again. "Hm? Oh, sorry, Maria-chan, what were you saying?" I said, snapping away from my thoughts. She pouted at me. "Sorry." I said, smiling to my little sister figure. "What's wrong? I've been talking to you for half an hour and you haven't said a word. Is something bothering you, sis?" Maria asked. I scratched the back of my head. "N-no, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Now, your grandfather asked me to watch you today. So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I want to see Ren!" Maria said excitedly. I immediately began to panic. What if he glares at me in that scary way again? Would I be able to stand my ground? I already apologized, why is he still mad? "Onee-chaaaan!" Maria whined to get my attention.

"Right!" I said, making up my mind and standing. "Let's go see Tsuruga-san!" I said. She grinned up at me and we went to go find Ren Tsuruga. We went right down to the filming station. We looked everywhere, but we just couldn't find him. Maria was upset. I sighed. "Hey, don't worry. I still have to watch you tomorrow. We'll beat him here next time and wait for him!" I said with determination. She smiled up at me. I lead her out to take her home, smiling and talking to her the whole way. I reached to open the door for us. As my hand touched the knob, it flew open. Maria's eyes lit up.

"Ren-kun!" She cheered and jumped in to Ren Tsuruga's arms. "Hey Maria." He said with a gentle smile. "Onee-chan and I were just looking for you!" Maria said. Ren turned his gaze to me and I froze in shock.

**~Ren~**

Kyoko stared up at me in shock. Why was she staring at me like that? Did I do some thing wrong? Did she think I was still mad about her seeing Sho Fuwa again? Did she think what Kanae and Yashiro-san think, too? I mean, it's not a lie, but she's sixteen and I'm twenty. It's not like I could be with her when ever I wanted. She'd have to be eighteen before I could even look at her in that way.

"Onee-chan? Are you okay?" Maria said, brining Kyoko and my self back to reality. She blinked and stood up strait then bowed. "Y-yes. Tsuruga-san just surprised me." She said. "I'm glad you were looking for me, Kyoko-chan." I said with out thinking. "Huh?" She asked suddenly in surprise. "Yoshiro-san. Maria-chan, could I talk to Mogomi-chan for a moment?" I asked, setting Maria on her feet. They both nodded and Yashiro took Maria to buy some ice cream. She excitedly went. I closed the door and looked Kyoko in the eye. "I was looking for you, too." I said. "R-really? What for?" She asked. "There's a new job you're wanted for. A drama called Dark Moon. I wanted to tell you to see if you were interested." I said. Why had I done this? The manager would have told her about Dark Moon the next day when she came in for work! Was I just looking for an excuse to be alone with her? She looked happy.

"Really? A drama job for me? They asked for me specifically?" She asked, blushing a little bit. "Yup." I nodded. "This is amazing! I don't know what to say. Couldn't you have told me this in front of Maria and Yashiro-san?" She asked. I shrugged. "I'd think you'd want to tell them yourself." I said. She nodded and got caught up in her fantasy world. I'm sure she was imagining what role she'd be playing. She seemed almost worried about some thing. I smiled down at her, then a worried look crossed her face and my smile disappeared. "Kyoko." I said, bringing her back to reality. I couldn't stop myself from what I did next. My heart seemed to take control. I really wish she had slapped me after wards. I don't know why she didn't. Did she possibly feel the same way? What if it had affected her decision to join Dark Moon? But right there, alone in that room with Kyoko.

I kissed her.

**~Kyoko~**

I didn't know what to do. Ren Tsuruga had just told me that I was wanted for a drama. I had been going over what the roles that I might have been being asked to play. When his voice drew me back in. When I looked at him, he was so close and his eyes were closed. I thought he was passing out and he was warning me so I could catch him. Then his lips landed on mine. I didn't know how to respond. I was just standing there, my first kiss being stolen by Ren Tsuruga. I didn't know how to respond.

But my body did. I had dreamed of this back when I was in love with Shotaro. Only it was that bastard's lips and not Ren's. My body had been prepared for this. My hand went up to his head and I ran my fingers through his hair. I pulled myself closer to him and returned the kiss. Moko was right. Ren did love me. But I thought he absolutely despised me. Oh boy was I wrong. This all felt some how right. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled my self on to my toes, deeper in to his kiss. His strong arms wrapped around my waist.

He broke away for a moment. I quickly pushed my lips back against his, not wanting it to end just yet. His tongue pushed thought my lips and it was a truly deep, heartfelt kiss. My heart was slamming against my ribs. I was sure that he could feel it. I gasped and we broke apart. His arms were still tightly holding me against his body. My arms were still around his shoulders. My body didn't know what to do after that. I wondered if I should push away or kiss him again. I stared at him and he stared right back in to my eyes. He rested his forehead against mine. I didn't even realize I was starting to lean in to kiss him again. Then Yashiro and Maria came back. Maria slammed open the door, causing me to jump and quickly pull away from Ren, blushing wildly.

"Onee-chan? Ren-kun? Did you just kiss behind my back?" She shrieked. I didn't dare turn away from Ren. Yashiro and Maria stared at us. I felt their eyes burning holes in to us. I wanted to cry and run. I wanted to scream and slap him. The reality of what happened set in and I felt anger bubble and grow to fill me. My demons came out and surrounded us both. I have never seen Ren so afraid. "Don't you ever… Do that again." I growled and stormed out. "Come on, Maria, I gotta take you home." Said and she chased after me.

How dare he do that to me! I was only sixteen! We had four years between us! I was still a high school girl for crying out loud! A man his age should not be making moves on girls my age! Just who the hell did he think he was? Pulling something like that, honestly! I'm still just a kid for god's sake! I could kill him if… If what? If he didn't remind me of Corn? If he wasn't a huge part of a movie? If I didn't love him? No! I can't love Ren Tsuruga! It couldn't be possible… Could it?

"Onee-chan?" Maria said, waking me up from my fantasy. "Huh?" I asked and looked at her. She looked up at me with a sad look in her eyes. "Onee-chan, do you love Ren-kun?" She asked. Her question took me 100% by surprise. "Or… Did he kiss you first?" She asked. I knelt by her. "Maria, you have to believe everything I tell you next because it is the 100% truth. I didn't know what I was doing. I was just there talking to him when he kissed me. I didn't know how to respond. So I let my body and heart do it for me. I was too shocked that what Kanae said was right and before I understood what had happened, you came in and woke me up. Thank you." I said and hugged her. Okay, so I didn't give her 100% truth. But if I told her I kissed him back, she'd hate me forever. I didn't want that.

"Onee-chan. It's okay… If you kissed him back." She said. I pulled away and looked down at her. "Huh?" I asked. "I'm still just a kid. By the time I'd be close enough to the age to marry Ren, you'd both be too old and retired. Onee-chan, if you love Ren. Then I forgive you. Just be good to him." She said with a sad look in her eyes. "Maria." I said. She still looked to sad. "I'm still in school. It won't be until four years that I could be with Ren. And… I… I don't even know… how I feel about him yet." I said. "When you do decide, Onee-chan. I'll forgive you no matter what. Besides, I'll always fall in love again." She said and smiled at me. "Yeah, you will. I did." I said and smiled. Then I realized what I said. "Or, at least… I _think_ I did." I said. I shook my head and smiled at her. "Come on. Let's get you home." I said and lead her to the limo waiting for us.

**~Ren~**

I felt absolutely shocked. She was kissing me back. I wanted her to love me. I was shocked out of my mind when Yashiro and Maria came back. I had no idea how she would respond. "Onee-chan? Ren-kun?! Did you kiss behind my back?!" Maria yelled in shock. Kyoko didn't tare her gaze from mine. Her face twisted from shock and turned to anger. I felt afraid as a dark aura wrapped around me. Like it was trying to kill me. I was shocked. Was this coming from her?

"Don't you ever… do that again." She said to me with an evil tone. I didn't know what to do. I'd rather she'd slapped me. Or kissed me again. Her lips were so soft… No, Ren! Snap out of it! She just said to never do it again! What the hell is wrong with you?! You can't just kiss her like that! She should have slapped you or kicked you or something! Don't think of kissing her! No matter how… right it felt…

"Come on Maria, I gotta take you home." She snapped. I watched her as she left. I remembered that time when a group of girls asked me to lunch and Maria had popped out of no where and offered them a box of bugs. Yashiro told me that if I got a girlfriend, Maria would kill her. Would Maria actually kill her "Onee-chan?" Would she really want to hurt Kyoko just because of me?

"Ren?" Yashiro said. "Huh?" I said, looking at him. "You kissed Kyoko-san, didn't you? Is that what she was mad about? Is that why she stormed out so quickly? Did Maria-chan hit it perfectly?" He asked. "I didn't even think… my body… moved on its own… and… she kissed me back." I said. Her reaction had thrown me for a loop. Had she really been so angry that I had done that? I don't blame her because she's still just a child. What had I been thinking? But I knew. I knew what I had been thinking. I knew that what I had been thinking was true. I loved Kyoko Mogomi.

And this was my last chance to make her love me.

**NOW TELL ME FANS! Should I continue it as soon as I finish one of my Naruto stories, or should I leave it like this? I do not care if you are a member of Fanfiction or not! Leave your answer in a review below. Thank you!**


	2. Ren's sick!

_***drags out of room just to complete this chapter* It is after much difficulty that I bring you… chapter 2! And as for my mistakes last chapter, I went and fixed them. They weren't really as my mistakes more of my cousin's. I let her read it to correct it. And apparently she hacked my account and put it up with out showing me first. So thank you all who reviewed. **_

_**And note to Israali Kotetsu: I know what you mean my friend. That's why I had to drag my self out of my room because I was emoing over how close they came. I beat my reading source with anything I could touch (pillow). **_

_**Anyways… Disclaimer: I do not own Skip-Beat! If I did it would suck like butt.**_

**~Kyoko~**

I sighed in relief at my day off in the last five months. Thank god for weekends! It was now January. And the rose that Tsuruga-san had given me for my birthday was still in perfect shape! I closed my eyes and enjoyed my moments of relaxation. Then my phone rang. "Gyah, what now?! It's supposed to be my week off!" I grumbled. The caller ID said it was Yashiro-san calling.

"Yashiro-san? Is something wrong?" I asked. "Kyoko? Hi. Um, I know it's you're week off, but, Ren's come down with a fever and I have to run out to get his medicine. All the way on the other side of Tokyo. And then I've got to help out the president for the rest of the week. Could you do me a favor and help him?" He asked. I made a face, even though he couldn't see it. "You mean you want me to baby sit Tsuruga-san?" I asked. "In a word, yes." He said. "You don't have to wear your Love Me uniform, though! Consider it a personal favor." Yashiro-san said. I could hear evil in his tone. Once again I made a face that he couldn't see. I sighed. "I'll be over in a moment." I said. "Thank you." He said.

I pulled on my boots and coat and grabbed some cloths changes for the week. I said good bye to the owners and made my way to Tsuruga-san's apartment. I hummed the entire way to keep my mind from racing so that I would not get lost in thought and walk right past Ren's apartment. I sighed as I walked up to the familiar home and pressed the doorbell. Yashiro-san answered.

"Kyoko! About time." He seemed in a rush. He dragged me in side, closing the door behind me. And I was trapped. Tsuruga-san and I had completely shoved away all memories of the kiss five months ago and avoided being alone together successfully in the last five months. And here we were, forced to be together in his huge home. Alone. Together. For an entire week. I should have told Yashiro-san I was busy, but he probably would have known it was a trick. I quickly pulled my self out of my thoughts when Yashiro-san started talking to me.

"Alright. I know you know your way around here. But if you need any help, just give me a call. Alright, see you two in a week." He said and turned to rush out. Ren was breathing heavily while he sat on the couch, leaning over a garbage can. "I'll have Kanae-san come by with the medicine later." Yashiro-san said. "Hold on. Hey Yashiro-san?" I called and quickly ran after him. "Yeah?" He asked. "Why me and not Moko-chan?" I asked. "Ren asked for you specifically." He said. I stared and Yashiro took his chance to escape. I sighed and turned. I guess I'd have to face this sooner or later.

I walked back to the room where Ren was currently puking in to the garbage can. So that was the retched smell I smelt when I came in. I stood there and waited for him to finish. When he finally leaned back and I could see his face and he looked like a pitiful and whimpering child. "How'd it happen this time?" I asked. "No idea." He gasped. I felt sorry for him. He sounded like he was in pain. I sighed and went down on my knees in front of him. "Tell what I can do to help." I said, but I don't think he heard me. Not five seconds after the words left my mouth, he leaned over and puked in to the trash can. But there was nothing in poor Tsuruga-san's stomach, so bile and I think I saw blood come up in its place. I frowned at the retched smell. "Maybe some thing to eat that will be easy on the stomach?" I suggested. He nodded. I smirked and went to the kitchen to cook.

**~Ren~**

I was in so much pain.

**~Kyoko~**

I made sure to put a little bit of mint in Tsuruga-san's drink so his stomach would ease a little bit. I didn't think he could make it to the dining room, so I put the soup and mint drink on a tray and took it in to him. He was laying on the couch now, arm lazily tossed over his eyes. I could tell he was still in pain. I set down the tray and waited for a moment.

"Tsuruga-san? Can you move?" I asked. "Barely, but it hurts." He said. His voice was hoarse. I don't know why, but when he talked and when I saw him in pain like this, something jabbed at my heart. I sighed. "Can you sit up to eat?" I asked. He moved his arm and I saw how red his eyes were. He snapped them shut and tried to push himself up. He looked more in pain. "Never mind. Just lay down." I said, trying to keep the worry from my voice. He let his arms give in and he fell back to the couch with a light _thump_. I cringed slightly. I decided it would be best to feed it to him, though I would be very embarrassed. "As long as you can open you mouth, all with be fine." I said. He nodded, then cringed. I began to feed him like a mother feeding her baby.

The mint drink really seemed to help him. Color seemed to return to his body and he was able to eat on his own. I smiled as I watched him eat. I don't know what made me so happy, but I was. I suppressed as sigh as he seemed to grow stronger and to eat on his own. I wondered if this is how mothers felt when their babies started to eat on their own. Nah, it would be more of a proud feeling, I'm sure.

"Thank you, Mogami-san." He said as he finished. "Your welcome." I said and went to wash the dishes. He moved to help me, but I commanded him to stay. He sat back down and waited while I washed the dishes. I felt like a house wife. I was used to it though. I thought I would have been more tense and aggravated at being here alone with him. But I was surprisingly calm. I was smiling as I washed the dishes and was humming an American song. I didn't understand the words, but I liked the tune of the song.

I finished the dishes and went back to where Tsuruga-san sat. He was finally sitting up right and watching television. It was of some talk show that I didn't remember the name off. What was it called? CNN-Japan or something like that. **(A/N I actually don't know any of the talk shows there, so I just went with the thing I thought of first.)** He was staring at the screen with a solid expression on his face. I looked at what he was watching so intently with curiosity.

"…_It was reported that Tsuruga Ren was caught with, look here, a high school student well around five months ago in a tight and loving kiss, and earlier today we saw the same girl coming to his apartment! More tomorrow at eleven…"_ Said the reporter. I felt so embarrassed. I could feel a blush creeping on to my cheeks. "Do you enjoy watching the stalker network?" I asked, scratching the back of my head, trying to hide my blush. He shut the TV off and motioned for me to sit next to him. They'll probably send some one here in a few minutes. Do any thing you can to make sure they don't recognize your face. I don't want you in trouble on my part." He said. I went and found my purse and found some fake glasses in there for some reason. I quickly slipped them on as the door bell rang. I answered after Tsuruga-san lied in his previous painful position. I made sure my voice was higher than normal when I answered.

"Can I help you?" I asked in the face voice. A reporter with a no-doubt hidden camera stood there. "Ma'm, can I ask you why you are in Tsuruga Ren's apartment?" He asked, adjusting his hat, indicating that was where the camera was. I turned my head to the side. "Oh, I'm his temporary manager. I was just making sure that Tsuruga-san had all he needed before I took off. Did you need Tsuruga-san for some thing? I didn't see anything about this on his schedule." I said. "No, Ma'm! I was just curious as to why Mr. Tsuruga had a beautiful woman with him." He said hoping I'd give him more of an invitation to talk. "Well, if that is all, sir, good night." I said and began to close the door. "Wait! Aren't you leaving?" He asked. "I am still making sure Tsuruga-san has all he needs before I leave. Now, would you please remove yourself before I lose my patience?" I said like the stuck up business women did in the movies and shut the door.

I pulled my fake glasses off and put them back in my bag, wondering how they got there, but decided to look in to it later. I went back to where Ren was waiting. He looked ready to pass out from pain. "Tsuruga-san?" I asked. He was sitting up, elbows resting on his knees and his head resting in his right palm. He motioned for me to sit next to him again. I sat and waited for him. He reached for my hand and I froze immediately. "Kyoko." He said. I stayed silent and waited for him to continue. He looked over at me. "Why have you been avoiding me for the past few months?" He asked. "Uhm." I said, unknowing how to reply. "Did I do something to make you angry with me?" He asked.

"No! It's just… I… Uh…" I stuttered and tried to get a grip on my tongue. He looked at me expectantly. "I, I just… I just didn't want to get kissed again." I said. "I didn't want to make things awkward between us because I respect you and I didn't want to completely break off our ties, it's just…" I rambled. "KYOKO!" He said, indicating he'd been talking the entire time I had been rambling. I shut my mouth and let my senpai speak. He sighed and looked at me.

"You don't need to worry about that, I promise. I won't kiss you unless I have to or if you want me to." He said with a sly grin. I felt myself blush with embarrassment. "Okay, I'm glad. I didn't want to hurt you when I told you that I decided not to fall in love again. No! That's not what I ment! What I meant was, um, I, uhm, I uh…" I rambled again, seeing his hurt eyes. "Kyoko." He said and I shut up. "You're not ready, I understand. I just want you to know some thing." He said. "Wh-what is it, Tsuruga-san?" I asked. He pulled me in closer and wrapped an arm around me and forced me to look him in the eye.

"I will wait for you forever if I have to." He said. I felt a shock go all the way down to my core. Did he really just say he'd wait for me forever? And was just me, or was he getting closer? Was he going to kiss me again? Was I leaning in to him, inviting him to kiss me? There was suddenly a pound on the door, scaring me right out of his arms with a "Kyah!" of fear. I stumbled to the door and answered it, hoping it wasn't that reporter again.

"Mo! What took you so long? I've been waiting out here for ten minutes, damn it Kyoko!" Kanae said. She shoved a bag in my arms. "Here's the medicine Yashiro-san told me to pick up. Kyoko, is this Love Me work?" She asked. "Kanae-chan. Um. Yes, thank you. And Yes, I'm going to be helping Tsuruga-san for a week." I said. "I thought it was your week off?" She said. "I thought so, too." I sighed. "Well, I'll see you in a week then." She said and walked off. "Bye, Kanae-chan." I said and shut the door. I went back and helped Ren to his bed. When he sat down, he dragged me by my waist. "Ah!" I squeaked as I fell on top of him. I turned bright red as our faces came so close.

"Tsuruga-san!" I squeaked. But he was already sound asleep. I had a feeling he had been asleep before we had even got to his room. I tossed and turned and squirmed and writhed to get out of his grip, but he gripped me tighter to his chest until I couldn't breathe. "Tsuruga-san!" I gasped with what little breath I had. He didn't respond, his eyebrows just twitched. I squirmed more until he was holding me tight enough to where I would just snap in half. "Ren!" I gasped and waited. I didn't move, I just stayed perfectly still. His grip stayed iron strong. "Ren let me go… I can't breath." I said. His grip loosened, but he didn't let me go. Every time I tried to leave, he'd pull me closer. I sighed and gave up trying to get away and just let him hold me.

He suddenly stirred and I thought he was going to wake up and let me go. No such chance. He just grunted and rolled over on top of me. I let out a growl of frustration. I knew this wouldn't be ending soon. So I sighed and closed my eyes and let myself drift in to sleep.

**~Ren~**

Morning came swiftly and silently. I woke as gently and slowly as the sun rose. I blinked as the sun peaked through the curtains and hit my eyes. I pinched my eyes shut quickly and buried my face in the soft pillow I had been holding. But this pillow just moved and breathed in my face. I slowly peaked my eye open and saw Kyoko sleeping in my arms. I felt my self turn red, but I didn't move because I was afraid of waking her up. I stared at her while she slept. She looked so beautiful while she slept. She looked like a princess. Like Sleeping Beauty. And I wanted so bad to be her prince. But she even said she had sworn off love. I sighed sadly. I wished I could be her's and she'd be mine. I rested my head against hers and kissed her hair. I wanted her so bad.

I felt a churning in my stomach. I felt the contents of my stomach begin to climb. I didn't want to leave Kyoko, but I didn't want to throw up on her, either. I retracted my arms and sprinted to the bathroom. I felt my muscles lock as the contents of my stomach found their way out and in to the toilet. My stomach squeezed and made sure all was out. I was left gasping for air. I coughed and a new wave came over me and my stomach lurched to my throat again. I coughed and gasped for air.

I heard Kyoko's foot steps come up to the door and she knocked. "Tsuruga-san? I'm coming in." She said. "Okay." I gasped out. I rested my head on the toilet bowl and fought off a groan, unsuccessfully unfortunately. I felt her hand on my back and I tensed immediately.

"Tsuruga-san? I have your medicine. Come on." She said quietly. I pushed myself up right and wiped the vomit from my mouth and let Kyoko give me the medicine. I gulped down the water with the pill. Then gasped when it was finally down. Kyoko offered me her hand and helped me stand. I leaned on her as she helped me to the kitchen so she could cook our breakfast. I found it harder to breath today than yesterday. Kyoko came and grabbed my shoulder as I started to breathe heavily. "Tsuruga-san." She said. I didn't move. I didn't want to move until she said my name. "Ren." She said after a moment. She kneeled down so I could look her in the eyes. "Clam down. If you force your self to breath heavily, you'll throw up, again." She said. She stood and grabbed my chin and tilted it up. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep gasping breath for air. I sat there and let her hold my chin to keep me breathing. She let go when I was breathing normal and she watched me eat carefully. After breakfast, she helped me to the couch and then went to watch the dishes. I lied on the couch as I did the night before when she came. It was also my week off, and illness had chosen quite the time to take me. I was going to see if Kyoko wanted to spend time with me alone. Then illness took me before I even had the chance to ask. Now here she was babysitting me.

I had drifted off in to sleep and I woke up coughing as Kyoko walked through the door. "I hope you don't mind that I barrowed you key." She said and set the keys down on the coffee table. "You were already asleep so I went to buy more ingredients that will help your stomach." She said with a cute blush. "It's fine." I said with a gentle smile. She blushed again and my smile grew. I felt as if my heart was going to burst. I think that if I had asked her to spend some time with me out side of work, she would have gotten scared and ran away. I wonder if, maybe, some sorceress was controlling and binding our fate together?

**~Elsewhere~**

The red-head smirked at the illuminated orb before her. She was delighted. Everything was going according to plan. There was a tap on the door. "Enter." She said. A blonde boy entered the room. "Is our plan unfolding perfectly?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple, being wary of the fire flowing over her neck. Her face had returned strait for the smirk. He saw in to the illuminated orb and grinned wildly at the scene between Kyoko Mogomi and Ren Tsuruga. Then he saw something he never thought he'd ever see on his lover's face. The red haired woman smiled for the first time since he met her.

"Yes." She smiled. "All is going according to plan. By the end of the week, we can set phase two in to motion."

_**Bum bum bum! Who were the red head and blonde? What role do they play in this mystery of my mind? What is their plan? What's phase two? And more importantly… AM I GOING TO TRANSLATE THIS IN TO IRISH?! No, just kidding the most important question is… WHAT IS PHASE ONE?**_

_**Review please. I had to literally drag myself out of my emo (stage 1) to write this for you guys. The least you could do is review.**_


	3. Peak of Love?

_**Alright! Inspiration has erupted from my mind and I must write! Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**_

**~Kyoko~**

I sighed as I, once again, woke up in Ren's bed and arms. I looked up at his sleeping face and slipped my hand up to his head. Good, his fever was going down. It was going slowly, but if the fever kept going down like it was, He should be better by either tomorrow or Wednesday. But because of Yashiro's "personal favor" I was stuck until he got back at 1:00AM on Sunday.

I sighed and stared up at Ren again. He smirked in his sleep and buried is face in my shoulder. "Kyoko…" He murmured in his sleep. I blew out through my nose. It was already 7:00AM and I still had yet to make breakfast. If I tried to squirm, he'd crush me again. I sighed and brainstormed ways to get him to let me go. Calling him "Tsuruga-san" or "Ren" wouldn't work. I stared at him as he rested hid head on my chest. I felt my face turning red. "REN!" I yelled. His eyes snapped open and he immediately let me go. "Thank you." I said and jumped out of the bed and ran to the kitchen to make breakfast.

**~Ren~**

I sat there for a moment, my brain processing what just happened. What did I do to make her yell at me? I clenched my fists to stop their stinging. Then it occurred to me. What if I put my hand somewhere I wasn't supposed to? No, I couldn't have… could I? Oh, god, I hope I didn't! What should I do? Should I apologize? Or should I play innocent? Was I panicking? I took a deep breath, but that was a bad idea. I jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom to throw up. I coughed and threw up what wasn't in my stomach and moaned. Kyoko knelt by me again and gave me my meds.

"Kyoko." I said before she left. "Huh?" She asked. "I'm sorry." I said. "Its okay, Tsuruga-san." She said. "Kyoko. There's no one around. Just call me Ren when we're alone, alright?" I said. "But it's disrespectful! You're my sempai and-" She started. ""Kyoko. I am giving you permission to use my first name when we are alone. And if you don't, I will refuse to talk to you." I said. Yeah, I know it was a little girlish of me to say, but it seemed to work. She immediately bowed and apologized. "I'm sorry, Ren! Just don't hate meeeeee!" She said. I sighed. "Would you stop? It's embarrassing." I said. She apologized again. I face palmed and caught her chin. I did the only thing I could thing of to get her to shut up. I kissed her. She tore away immediately.

"Ren!" She said and ran out, red as a tomato. I was left reeling for a minute, then I chuckled at her. It would be hard, but I knew I'd make her fall for me eventually. I just had to be patient. I hope. What ever sorceress or goddess that was behind this, I hope she knew what she was doing because I sure as hell didn't know what I was doing. With a sigh pulled myself to my feet. I may as well eat while I had the chance.

**~Elsewhere~**

With a grunt of frustration, the red-head sat back in her chair. She panted heavily with the effort she had thrown into trying to get Kyoko to give in to the kiss. It had been easier to influence her the first time because she was surprised. It was harder now because she was on guard. Gasping for air, she sat up and glared at the woman she saw as she ate with her destined. "You… are to damn… stubborn… you little… bitch." She gasped with a smirk. "It will be fun this time." She said. The blonde boy walked in again. "Finally have a challenge couple?" He asked. She nodded with a wicked grin on her face. "Usually, I just have to have them kiss once or twice then they do the rest. These two, I think the players and fangirls can wait." She said. He smiled at her. "I can't wait to watch. Well, business calls." He said and left. She chuckled and showed her fangs. "Yes, it does." She said and lunged back into her mission.

**~Kyoko~**

I sighed as Ren rested on the couch. He had fallen asleep on my lap and I was stuck watching some drama on TV that I can't remember the name of. It was good, but I didn't necessarily like it. For example, the main character, Rin, couldn't see that Kyo was in love with her because she was to busy trying to take down the stupid bastard, Shiri Roba, who dumped her. It was so cliché and it was more of a soap opera than a drama. I mean, no one could be so stupid! How can some one not see that Kyo loved Rin? It seemed like Shiri was starting to fall in love with her again, but her only focus was to take him down and she refused to fall in love with anyone. I wanted to chuck the remote through the screen. Seeing as how it wasn't my TV, I didn't. Instead I drummed my fingers on the arm rest impatiently.

"Come on, Rin, open your damn eyes." I growled to myself. I drummed my fingers more. "Kyo, come out and say it." I said. I never even realized how long I had been watching this marathon. I was watching as Kyo asked Rin to talk alone in his apartment. My fingers stopped drumming and I watched as they sat alone in Kyo's apartment. _"Rin, There's something I want to tell you."_ Kyo said. Ren had woken up and he spoke along with Kyo's lines. On impulse, my own voice moved with Rin's. _"What is it, Kyo?" She asked. Kyo slowly grabbed her hands and looked down at her._ Ren sat up and grabbed my hands and stared down at me. I felt a blush rise to my face. _"Rin, I-" She said, his voice stopping. "What?" She asked._ I couldn't believe how in sync we were with the characters on the TV. _"Rin, I know you don't want to fall in love. I know you swore it off." He said. _

"But, Kyoko." He said, braking away from the TV acting. This was the real Ren Tsuruga I was looking in the eyes of. I felt a little confused. "I think I…" He started. The announcer then cut in with a to be continued and they concluded the marathon. Ren didn't stop. "But Rin, I think I might be in love with you." He said, back as Kyo. "Oh, Kyo." I said, I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what Rin would say if this was her. "Kyo. I…" I froze. He looked at me expectantly. What do I say? What would Rin say? It would be terrible for him to tell her how he felt and her not return his feelings. But, how would she feel.

"Just be honest, Rin." He whispered to me. "I…" What do I say? What do I say?! "I can't return your feelings, I'm sorry." I said without thinking. I sucked in my lips as soon as it left my mouth. I swallowed hard as pain fell in to his eyes. "I… I understand." He said. Pain filled his voice and his eyes dropped. The TV announcer came on and told all of the viewers to watch next week's episode to see what Kyo is about to tell Rin and Rin's response. That was like cut for us. Ren was Ren and I was Kyoko. We sat there for a moment. He was still holding my hands and my cheek. We just sat there staring at each other. He leaned in towards me. My head yelled at me to push away. But then something shut her up. Before I knew it, I had grabbed Ren's head and pulled him in to a kiss. He leaned on me, pushing me back further until I was lying on the couch. He had me pinned. His arms went around me, holding me tight.

His tongue snaked out and licked my lip. I opened my mouth and we made out for the second time. I was about to wrap my leg around his waist when my mind returned to me and I pushed him off. Turning red, I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in. Panting, I gripped my hair and stared down at the sink. I panted and rested my head on the sink. I sighed. Was I crazy? Was I just begging Aphrodite to punish me again for all foolishness of falling in love? What about that American Legend I had heard of back in Kyoto?

In America, Her Name was Aria. But she changed her name to Ruriko for some reason. Or maybe it was just what they called her here in Japan. She was a bad attitude goddess of Fire and Love and the god of Nature and Spirit had fallen for her without her help. But she made other gods fall for her and because of that, the leading God that I couldn't remember turned her hair to fire so that her love could not touch her. The Nature and Spirit God stayed by her the entire time, even though he couldn't touch her hair. He gave her a Crystal orb so she could see the results of her work in human love. She locked herself away and he goes to visit her everyday and watches her work.

What if I let myself get carried away? Will God punish me like Ruriko's punishment? I gasped and shook my head. What the hell was I thinking? Ruriko was just a legend. And I couldn't fall in love. I had sworn it off and I was going to stick to that. I couldn't let myself fall in love. I didn't have time to fall in love. I had a job to do. And I couldn't let myself drift from my goal. Love comes and goes. But being an actress is a once in a life time job. I needed to get my mind over my heart back. This was the perfect test. With a sigh, I pulled myself off my knees and out of the bathroom. Ren wasn't on the couch when I came out. "Ren?" I called, a fear growing inside me. I looked in the kitchen. Not there. "Ren?!" I called. Worry growing inside me, I ran through all the places he could be. No where. He wasn't in the apartment. Not in his bed room. Not in the guest bedroom. Not in the bathroom. I had searched every corner of his home. He was gone.

I plopped down on the couch and began to dig through my purse in search of my phone. When I found it, it was dead. I threw it back in and began to cry. What was I gong to do? The one I was supposed to look after had disappeared while I was in the bathroom confused as hell. I covered my face with my hands and suppressed my sobs. What was I going to do? What will I tell Yashiro? What will I tell the president? I fought of a hiccup of the sob with out success. I rubbed my eyes and covered my mouth. "Ren, where are you?" I whispered to my self. I heard the door open again.

"Kyoko? Are you still awake?" I heard Ren's voice say. I leapt from the couch and saw him standing there taking off his hoes with a sac of groceries in his hand. There was Chicken, Fish and rice. All things I would have had gone and bought when he had rested more during the day. What I would use to make our dinner for the week. I covered my mouth when he was finished with his shoes. He looked up at me. "What?" he asked when he saw me. Worry filled his face. "Did I do something wrong? Were you hurt while I was gone? Kyoko?" He asked.

I leapt in to his arms. "Don't ever leave without telling me ever again!" I cried. I had unwillingly jumped up to his full height and hugged him, wrapping my legs around his torso. He wrapped his arms around my waist so I wouldn't fall. "I was so worried. I was scared that something might have happened." I said, my voice shaking as tears poured from my eyes. Ren sat on the couch while I was still holding on to him. I quickly let go and stood so I wasn't on his lap. He sighed. "Kyoko." He said and stood. He pulled me in to a hug. "I'm sorry." He said. I swallowed hard and wiped my eyes. "Don't ever do that again." I said. He nodded. I pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower." I said and headed for the bathroom. "And this time," I said, looking back at him. "Don't go anywhere." He smiled. "I promise I won't go anywhere with out telling you first." He said. I smiled and nodded and went in to the shower.

I couldn't believe I did that! Jumping on him and crying while hugging him in such a way! But he didn't seem to mind, but I was still embarrassed about it. I sighed and wondered what I was going to do about this. I couldn't be falling in love. It was impossible. We were just close friends. That's why I was worried. He was a close friend that I really didn't want to lose. Just like Kanae, or Maria, or Yashiro, or…. Or Corn. I sighed and pulled my self from the shower and looked out the window. _"Corn."_ I thought. I smiled as I pictured him all grown up with full wings and flying far over head. _"I'm proud of you. Visit when you can, okay? I miss you."_ I dried myself off and put on my cloths and went back in to the only room with the bathroom, Ren's room. He was lying in bed. Eyes closed. I smiled at him. He looked innocent while he slept. I turned to sleep on the couch.

"Kyoko." Ren called to me. I turned and looked at him. His eyes were open and he motioned to me. I walked over and was about to kneel when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me on to the bed. He scooted over and held me closer to him. "Ren!" I complained. "Hm?" He asked as he rested his head on my shoulder. "Ren we can't sleep together!" I said. "You haven't complained the last two nights." He said, looking up at me. "Because you were already asleep and if I tried to get up, you'd crush me!" I said and tried to get out of his grip. He wrapped his leg around mine. "I sleep better when I have some one to hold on to." He lied. I groaned, but stayed still soon he was asleep again and I was half asleep. His leg had returned to normal position and I felt his grip loosening. I turned on my side and he held me tighter again and leaned in to rest his fore head on mine. I sighed through my nose. He suddenly jumped awake. His eyes snapped open.

"Everything okay?" I asked, feeling a little nervous at how casual it sounded. "I tripped in my sleep." He mumbled. I sighed and chuckled. "I hate that." I said. He smiled and held me tighter to him. I stared up at him. He stared down at me dreamily, still half asleep. He suddenly leaned in and kissed me then fell asleep. I was already to far asleep to even realize it. Instead I kissed him back and fell in to my dream world.

**~Elsewhere~**

Once again, the red-head leaned against her chair, exhausted. Only this time, not frustrated. She had a smug look on her face. "What's… the matter… huh, Kyoko-chan?.. I thought… you had more… of a… fight… in you than… that… Ha…. I thought I… would have to… come there and person… and force you two… together." She panted with a laugh as she watched the couple sleep. "Now to only make it official." Said the blonde boy as he knelt by her chair. "If she actually… gives in." She said. "She will, eventually. No one has ever resisted your power before." He said confidently. "Yes, but she's the most fun by far. If she wasn't as stubborn as Ruriko I'd be making her fall in love with every handsome man she sees. But just trying to get her delusionally in love with Kuon as she was with Shotaro is challenge enough. I love it. If she keeps up like this, we might have to make a trip to the mortal world." She said. He chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"Ari, I love your devious ways." He laughed and hissed her cheek. "Why thank you, Raymond. I do try." Ari said to the God of Nature and Spirit. Raymond grinned to the Goddess of Love and Fire.

"This will truly be fun."

**Oh, my gerd. Looks like Kyoko and Ren have a God and Goddess on their side. I wonder how this will turn out. Review, because it really does help me. And don't just say "Please keep writing" I have no intention of stopping soon. And feel free to tell me any ideas. I am open to suggestions. I want to know what the people want! **


	4. Suprise! Godess of Love comes to visit!

_**Sorry, I have been taking forever! I'm just really screwed right now. My summer is actually full for once. Weekend trips out of state, then on the 8**__**th**__** of July I'll be flying out to Texas for a week. Then some time in August I'll be jumping to Organ for a week with my favorite cousin. I'll do my best to keep you guys posted, I promise!  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Skip Beat! what so ever. **_

**~Kyoko~**

I woke up and slipped my hand on to Ren's fore head. Back to normal. His fever was broken. I smiled. That cut down on a lot. I just hope he didn't become restless. It was our week off. I don't think I'd be able to keep him entertained for very long. I didn't bother to try to leave. He'd just crush me again. I sighed and tried to plot my way out, but he was used to my methods by now. I decided to wait until he woke up for once. I may as well relax.

I lied there for three minutes, and then I got restless. I let out a small growl and tried to find away out. No luck. I let out a groan. "Ren…" I whined. He was still asleep and I doubted he'd be waking up soon. I groaned again. As if by miracle, Ren woke up then. He sat up and really woke up when he realized I was in his arms. He pulled them away from me and turned away. "So, um, I guess you can go home now." He said. "No. Yashiro asked me to stay the entire week, so that's what I am doing." I said, sitting up and heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. After we ate, I grabbed my jacket. "I need to run to the store for a bit. Stay here." I said and darted out.

It only took a few minutes for me to get what I needed from the store. I had lost myself in my own thoughts again and I got lost on my way back. "Ah, damn it! Focus Kyoko!" I yelled at myself, pounding myself once on the head. "I don't know, maybe you should let guard down once in a while." A voice said. "Huh? Who's there?" I asked, preparing to run. "Relax, Kyoko-chan! I'm not going to hurt you!" it said again. A red-headed female stepped out from the Shadows. She looked almost American, but seemed Japanese, too. She bowed in greeting.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Aria. Goddess of Fire and Love." She said. I stared. "Are you an actress staring as Aria-san in a movie and trying to get in character?" I asked. "No! I really am Aria! If you don't believe me, watch!" She said and pointed to a piece of paper that was blowing by. It suddenly burst in to flames. "Ah!" I said, jumping back. "Okay! I believe you!" I said. I had heard legends that some times the goddess of love would appear to someone in this world if she was having complications. So why was she here? It couldn't be for me, could it? "Actually, I am here for you." She said. "I didn't think out loud!" I said. "No, but I have a tendency to read minds." Aria said. "Really?" I asked. "No, everyone thinks the same thing when I appear. I usually appear to people who are a little to obsessive with the relationship their in and when I try to get them to go to their true love, they don't listen. Ruriko seems to find it enjoyable to torture me." She said, shoving her hands in the pockets of her American Jeans. I just then noticed he was wearing a tank top instead of a coat, witch would kinda give her away to the eye of a passer by. That and her hair was literally glowing.

"Wait, aren't you Ruriko?" I asked. She shook her head. "Ruri is the Goddess of Beauty and Air. She's as stubborn as wind. And she loves to get on my nerves." She said, sighing with anger. "Anyways, you aren't like regular cases that I visit for, Kyoko Mogomi." She said. "How so?" I asked. "Most people just won't go to their true loves because the force them selfs to love others. But you, you reject my power completely. In all honesty, Kyoko, We've been fighting a war. Me trying to make you fall in love, you trying to stay out of it. Kyoko, rejecting a God or goddess's power is a very dangerous thing to do." She said. I was confused. "What do you mean by 'very dangerous' exactly?" I asked, almost afraid to by the sorrowful look in her eyes and on her face. "Kyoko, have you heard on the news of deaths that seem to come out of no where? Ones that seem like happened for no reason?" She asked. I nodded. "The people who died were always the ones who rejected the power of a god or goddess." She said. I was shocked, yet still confused. "What do you mean?" I asked, voice shaking.

"Kyoko, if you keep pushing me away, I'll have to kill you."

She had a bitter look in her eyes. Like she didn't want to say it. I felt as if the air had been knocked from my lungs and my knees buckled. The bags of food and groceries fell from my hands as the shock hit me. If I didn't fall in love I was going to die? This didn't seem right? Why? Why would I have to die? Where was the justice in it?

"W-why..?" I asked, voice shaking. Aria knelt in front of me. "Because if a God or Goddess is resisted by a mortal, then their power on humanity would fall. And if one is knocked from the balance, your world, as you know it, would be breaking out in wars in your own back yard. People would kill others for no reason, there would be no order, no humanity. It's why we're given two elements. Let's take Ruriko for example, if someone fought he will and became more beautiful to the point that they are ugly, and Ruri didn't do any thing to fix it, she'd lose her power, everyone wouldn't look right, and there would never be any wind or air. That would soon lead humanity to find ways of getting air and there would be fights to the death just to get it." She explained.

"Are you here to kill me, now?" I asked, feeling tears build up at the thought of not saying goodbye to Ren or Kanae or Maria or President Takarada or any of my friend or co-workers. To never take my revenge on Shotaro or the Beagle. To never see Corn again. I didn't want to die. Not yet. I wanted to be an actress. I wanted to meet my goals. I didn't want to be one of the people of "here one day, gone the next" type of thing. I wanted to keep living.

"No, you're not going to be killed. I came here to warn you. You've been my first challenge in a long time. I don't want you to go. That's why I'm here." She said, pulling something from her neck. "Never take this off. It should help you open your heart a little more. If you ever need me, just hold it tight and say "Ari, I need you." And I'll come." She said, putting the item in my hand. It was a necklace with a jade dragon pendant. "Remember, never take it off and I'll be watching, always, okay?" She said. Relief swept over me as I nodded. I guess I did have an ultimate power watching out for me. "Oh, one more thing, Kyoko. Don't tell anyone about this, ever. Got it?" Aria said a very serious look on her face. I nodded. "I promise, Aria-chan!" I said. She smiled. "Just call me Ari, okay? I got to get going back and you should be, too. Ren is probably worried." She said and disappeared in a flame.

**~Ren~**

Kyoko took her time getting back. She came back happy and relaxed as ever. She came back very late. While she was cooking dinner, I asked her if she had encountered anyone on her way back. "Oh, I just got trapped in a little bit of traffic, that's all." She said with a smile. I noticed a necklace that I had never seen her wear before. "Where did you get that necklace?" I asked, motioning to the jade dragon she wore. "Oh, I've had it for a while, I just haven't worn it for a long time." She said. I wondered if she was lying, but then again, there were a lot of women that did it, so I guess I shouldn't have been surprised.

After dinner, I decided that after waiting for so long, I would ask Kyoko out for a date. I have never felt so nervous in my life. Not even when I was starting as an actor. I decided to take a deep breath and go for it. "Kyoko." I said. "Hm?" She said, looking away from the paper she was reading and up at me. I swallowed hard as sweat beaded my forehead. "Would you, maybe like to go out for dinner tomorrow?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. I'd like it a lot." She said. I felt my hear shoot up to the heavens. Whatever direction fate was starting to take, I was happy with its choice and I hoped I wouldn't crash and burn.

**~Elsewhere~**

Aria smiled as her work unfolded. "Impatient, much?" Raymond's disgruntled voice asked. "Ah, come on, if I didn't do what I did, we would have eventually had to off her." She said with a shrug. "Did you really have to tell her the method, though? She might be on her guard more than ever now." He said. "Or, maybe she'll relax a little bit and make it easier for me to bring them together. Ren has already asked her for a date. With a little push from me of course, she accepted." She said. He sighed and went on his knees by her. "You better know what your doing Aria. I really don't want to have to look for a replacement Goddess of Love and Fire." He said. "Don't worry," Aria said, a sly grin slipping across her face.

"Everything is going as planned."

_**Okay, again, short, but I know what I'm doing, I promise, this isn't an effect of a computer being around when I was high, again. Stay tuned because things are going to really pick up! Review please!**_


End file.
